


I just want to give him a harem

by Bloodzone15



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodzone15/pseuds/Bloodzone15
Summary: What happens when you are given the chance to go to your favorite anime and create a harem for your favorite MC? would you be able to do it?





	I just want to give him a harem

Name: Ashley H. Winchester

D.O.B: October 10 1989

Occupation: Working 3 job at a time to make due

Hobbies: Fanfiction writer on several free and paying sites, Reading Manga and Novels, Playing Visual Novel

Cause Of Death: Over Worked

died a vir-"

"Don't said it, Please just tell me why I'm here?" said a small ball of light female voice

"Alright, right now you're in one of the library nexus. this is managed by me, we are currently in the naruto section. you have died a pretty sad life but because you had a few interesting fanfictions you wrote that weren't uploaded I figured I'd give you a choice. Either to be on your way to the afterlife to become an Original Character and help Naruto build a harem, then you will join in one of the few worlds I'm watching over."

"okay I definitely don't want to go to the afterlife not knowing where it'll take me. but you still haven't said who you are or what you get out of it?"

"Where my manners, I am Bloodzone15 manager of the 15 digit section and what I want is to make a fun story. I forgot to say that there are three characters that have to be in the harem. it's your job to convince them to join, it's Sakura, Hinata and Ino. "

"Okay Hinata and Ino I can guess but why does sakura have to be in it as well?"

sitting in the chairs that appeared or floated in Ashley's case. "First Sakura has a lot of possibilities to improve when she's still in the academy even if I'm dropping you in halfway through the last year just before that still enough time for her to change but people don't seem to think about it even if it was after they become genin it'd still be enough time before the wave arc when she needed to be stronger or have a better character development. second I want her body to be fixed of all the defects that dieting did because no child should be dieting especially if they going to be a Shinobi and last but not least she would make a great M under naruto. So will you do it or go to the afterlife?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Good, I'll get started on creating your new body."


End file.
